Le temps d'un week end
by Lyrianna
Summary: Chapitre 1 : Un Van rock star et une Hitomie simple lycéenne se retrouvent coincés ensemble le temps d'un week end. Le chapitre 2 est en ligne, ils se retrouvent un an plus tard mais beaucoup de choses ont changé.
1. Chapter 1

Elle sort soudain de sa léthargie et regarde autour d'elle, personne.

Hitomie : Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? Je n'ai quand même pas put perdre ma classe une seconde fois à moins que ça ne soit la troisième…Et puis pourquoi il fait si sombre ?

Elle avance dans l'obscurité et se cogne contre une personne, la lumière s'allume et elle regarde le jeune homme qu'elle vient de heurter. Il est grand, elle lève la tête, deux yeux sombre la dévisage, des cheveux décoiffé, il semble se réveillé et ne lui ai pas inconnu cependant impossible de savoir où elle l'a déjà vu.

Jeune homme, agacé : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Hitomie : J'ai perdu ma classe ?

Jeune homme, sarcastique : Ta classe ? Bah voyons…Tu crois que je vais avalé ça ? Si c'est une blague, elle est loin d'être drôle ! Allez file moi les clés !

Hitomie, interloquée : Les clés ?

Jeune homme, impatient : Oui, pour sortir…La porte est verrouillée, t'es vraiment cruche ma pauvre fille ! Si tu crois que c'est fagotée de la sorte que tu vas me séduire…Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Hitomie : J'ai pas les clés.

Jeune homme, hurlant : Quoi ? ! !

Hitomie, confuse : Désolée.

Jeune homme, passant une mains dans ses cheveux : Bon on reprend depuis le début ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là si t'es pas un cadeau de mon agent ?

Hitomie, balbutiant : Bah…On est venu visité les studios d'enregistrements avec mon lycée…

Jeune homme : Ouais on m'en a parlé.

Hitomie : J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et quand j'ai émergé je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans le noir.

Jeune homme, sceptique : T'étais en train de rêvasser…Et t'as pas vu ta classe partir, c'est ça ?

Hitomie : Heu…Oui monsieur.

Jeune homme, s'étranglant à moitié : Monsieur ? Tu me connais pas?

Hitomie : Et bien…Non…J'ai dut vous voir quelque part mais impossible de me rappeler où…

Jeune homme : La FanelMania ça te dit rien ?

Hitomie : Non…

Jeune homme : Mais tu vis sur quelle planète ! Je suis Van Fanel…

Hitomie, perdue : Van Fanel ?

Van : Oui, le chanteur de rock ! Celui qui fait un méga carton auprès des jeunes ! Le seul, l'unique !

Hitomie : Oh…Cela explique votre style vestimentaire quelque peu…provocateur…

Van passe mentalement en revu sa tenue un pantalon de cuir qui lui moule parfaitement ses fesses, une chaîne en argent autour de la taille, une chemise noire sans manche laissant apercevoir son torse musclé et sur son épaule un dragon tatoué et pour parfaire le tout une boucle d'oreille rouge sang.

Van : Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai une image de marque à conservé moi ! Toi par contre avec ton petit uniforme bien sage, une vraie provinciale !

Hitomie, haussant les épaules : C'est ce que je suis.

Van : Géniale ! Bah écoute ma belle, moi j'étais en train de pioncé dans l'appartement attenant, j'ai eut une nuit chargée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, peuplée de charmante demoiselle à satisfaire…Donc après la séance d'enregistrement j'ai été me reposé, à mon avis mon agent à dut pensé que j'étais partis et il a fermé à clé, on est vendredi on est coincé ici jusqu'à lundi matin. A moins que tes profs ne s'inquiètent pour toi ?

Hitomie : J'en doute, je fais juste partie du décor…

Van : Super alors on est coincé ici…C'est vraiment pas mon jour…Enfin au moins y'a tout le confort ici, bon comme y'a rien d'autre à faire je retourne dormir ! Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, sert toi. Au fait c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Hitomie, timide : Hitomie.

Elle visite rapidement l'appartement une chambre dans laquelle dors Van, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon avec télé. Elle l'allume et s'occupe à zappé au bout de quelque temps la faim se fait sentir et elle cherche dans la cuisine de quoi se nourrir.

Van, mécontent : C'est quoi ce bordel ! On peut même pas dormir tranquille !

Hitomie, penaude : Désolée…J'avais faim…

Van, regard noir : Moi aussi, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Hitomie : Des nouilles ?

Van, suffisant : On s'en contentera, préviens moi quand c'est prêt ! Je vais regardé la télé.

Hitomie, d'une petite voix : D'accord…

15 minutes plus tard…

Hitomie : Euh…C'est prêt…

Van, se levant : Super j'ai une faim de loup !

Il dévore rapidement son assiette.

Van : Pas mauvais…

Hitomie : Merci.

Van : Je retourne dormir, j'ai besoin de rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

Hitomie, le regardant partir : Je dois aussi faire la vaisselle…Sympa…Et je dors où ? Sur le canapé je suppose…Décidément ce week-end est vraiment pourri.

Le lendemain matin une musique assourdissante réveille Hitomie.

Hitomie, encore endormie : Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

Van : Mon meilleur morceau ! Ca en jette hein ?

Hitomie : Si on veut…Je peux prendre la salle de bain ?

Van : Oui.

Hitomie : Merci.

Elle prend une rapide douche et regarde ses vêtements tout froissé.

Hitomie, soupirant : Je ne peux pas remettre ça…Il y a peut être des vêtements de rechange dans la chambre.

Elle s'enroule dans une serviette, sort de la salle de bain et se trouve nez à nez avec Van.

Van : Mazette ! Charmant spectacle ! Dommage que tu gâches tout ça avec tes frusques…

Hitomie : Vous n'auriez pas des vêtements propres à me prêtez ?

Van, mâtant ouvertement : Oh si, regarde dans les placards de la chambre.

Hitomie : Merci.

Van, la suivant du regard : Mais de rien…N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin d'aide.

Hitomie, ne voyant pas le sous-entendu : Oh non, ça ira…

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressort vêtue d'une robe en cuir rouge ultra courte et très décolletée.

Van, sifflant : Ouah ! ! Mamamia ! Quelle métamorphose !

Hitomie : Ca ne me va pas…Mais y'a rien d'autre.

Van, lui tournant autour : Au contraire ça te va à la perfection.

Hitomie : Question de goût alors…

Van : Je te trouve totalement au mien comme ça !

Hitomie : Je trouve cela…vulgaire.

Van, levant les yeux au ciel : Encore une qui croit au prince charmant…Allez avoue ma puce, t'as jamais rêvé d'un bad boy qui fasse battre ton cœur à 1000 à l'heure.

Hitomie, soupirant : Non…Je préfère les princes charmants.

Van, coquin : Je suis sûr que tu vas changer d'avis d'ici peu.

Hitomie, peu convaincue : Ca m'étonnerais !

Van : Et en chaque prince charmant sommeil un mauvais garçon…Alors je vais te faire découvrir le prince charmant qui sommeil en moi.

Hitomie : Tu te comportes toujours de la sorte ?

Van : C'est-à-dire ?

Hitomie : T'es vraiment obligé de draguer toutes les filles qui passent ? Ca semble une habitude chez toi, si tu t'en fais pour ton image de marque t'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai pas l'intention de me vanter d'avoir passer un week-end avec toi.

Van, vexé : Et pourquoi ?

Hitomie : J'ai pas envi de finir à la morgue, si ma mère apprend que j'ai passé plusieurs jours seule avec un garçon je suis morte, elle va considéré que j'ai ruiné l'honneur de la famille…

Van, riant : Tu viens d'une vieille famille bien riche alors ?

Hitomie : Riche ? Pas du tout mais très à cheval sur les principes…C'est parfois barbant mais bon…

Van : Je comprend mieux ton côté prude et guindé !

Hitomie, se récriant : Je ne suis pas prude ! Et encore moins guindée !

Van, la prenant dans ses bras et la collant contre lui : Ah bon ?

Hitomie, se débattant : Lâche-moi !

Van, souriant : Pourquoi ? On commence tout juste à s'amuser…

Hitomie : J'ai pas envi de jouer avec toi !

Van, sûr de lui : Ca viendra, t'as gagné je te laisse pour le moment…Je commence à avoir faim, tu nous prépare quoi de bon ?

Hitomie, exaspérée : Je suis pas ta bonne ! Débrouille toi tout seul et oubli pas de faire la vaisselle après !

Van : Ouh là ! Mademoiselle se rebelle…Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonné ?

Hitomie : Fiche moi la paix !

Van : Finalement on dirait que t'as ton petit caractère…

Hitomie : Arrête de me baratiner !

Van, l'embrassant sur le nez : Adorable ! Bon puisque je suis de bonne humeur que dirais-tu d'une paella ? Tout est dans le sachet y'a qu'à réchauffer…Ca reste dans mes cordes…Alors chaton ?

Hitomie, grinçant des dents : M'appel pas comme ça !

Van : Comme tu veux ma minette, alors cette paella ?

Hitomie : Va pour la paella ! Mais arrête avec tes surnoms débiles !

Van, faussement obéissant : Comme tu voudras…mon sucre d'orge !

Hitomie : T'es agaçant !

Van : Je sais mais ça fais partis de mon charme légendaire…

Hitomie : T'as raison pour une fois.

Van, surpris : Ah bon ?

Hitomie : Oui, l'histoire selon laquelle tu aurais du charme, on voit tout de suite que c'est une légende montée de toute pièce…

Van, mécontent : Espèce de petite peste !

Hitomie, s'asseyant à table : Alors il vient ce repas ? J'ai faim moi !

Van : Tu ne l'emportera pas au paradis c'est moi qui te le dis !

Hitomie, tout sourire : J'ai faim…

Van, perdu : Euh oui…Je m'y met…

Quelques minutes le plat est prêt, il attend le verdict de la jeune fille qui le goûte.

Hitomie : Oui, ça se mange…Enfin difficile de raté des plats déjà préparé.

Van : Je ne cuisine pas pour tout le monde !

Hitomie : Ca se voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de travailler dans une cuisine.

Van : Tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate !

Hitomie : Comme toi hier soir.

Van : Ok, c'est de bonne guerre…

Hitomie : Tout à fait…Je me demande ce que je vais faire pour passer le temps…nous ne sommes que samedi et je m'ennui déjà.

Van : Tu ne peux pas t'ennuyé, n'oublie pas que tu es avec Van Fanel ! L'homme qui fais vibré le cœur de milliers de jeunes filles !

Hitomie : Euh juste par curiosité, la modestie tu connais pas ?

Van : Non.

Hitomie : C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Van : Puisque tu es une inculte qui ne connaît pas encore mon art, je vais te faire un concert privé.

Hitomie, peu ravie : Oh chouette…Quelle chance…

Van, mécontent : Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être ravie…

Hitomie : Trop géniale !

Van, satisfait : C'est mieux ! Je prend ma guitare et j'arrive !

Hitomie, soupirant : Dans quelle galére je me suis embarquée, j'ai horreur du rock !

Van, revenant : Prête ?

Hitomie : Oui.

Il se met à chanter enfin à brailler selon Hitomie, elle finit par sortir son cahier de croquis puis commence à dessiner et s'évade dans son monde n'entendant plus rien de ce qui l'entoure.

Une fois que Van eut terminé de lui joué tout son répertoire…

Van : Alors t'as trouvé ça comment ?

Hitomie, automatiquement : Génial !

Van : J'ai le droit à une récompense alors ?

Hitomie, n'écoutant rien de ce qu'il dit : Tout à fait.

Van : Je peux demandé ce que je veux ?

Hitomie, toujours plongée dans ses dessins : Oui.

Van, surpris mais profitant de la situation : Je veux un baiser, tu es d'accord ?

Hitomie, toujours ailleurs : Hein ? Oh oui si tu veux…

Van : Tu m'écoutes ?

Hitomie, levant les yeux de son cahier et le regardant : Mais oui je t'écoute !

Il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse, elle lui colle une gifle.

Hitomie, ulcérée : Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Van, la main sur sa joue douloureuse : Je t'ai demandé un baiser et t'as dit oui.

Hitomie, offusquée : Certainement pas !

Van : Je te jure que si !

Hitomie : Je te dis que non ! J'étais occupée et je n'ai pas dut faire attention à ce que tu disais.

Van : Je vois…As-tu prêter au moins une seconde d'attention à mon concert ? J'ai passé des heures à chanter dans le vide ! Purée je le crois pas !

Il s'enferme dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Hitomie, à bout de nerf : Il me gonfle sérieux celui-là !

Elle pose son cahier et furieuse entre à son tour dans la chambre.

Hitomie : Je t'avais dis que je n'aimais pas le rock ! Mais t'es plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule ! Alors oui je l'avoue j'ai pas écouté !

Van : C'était pas une raison pour me giflé !

Hitomie, accusatrice : Oh ça va ! Tu as très bien vu que je n'avais pas écouté un mot de ce que tu me demandais et tu en as profité ! Ose le nier !

Van : Je ne pouvais pas deviné…Bon c'est vrai, j'ai peut être exagéré…

Hitomie : Peut être ?

Van, levant les mains : D'accord j'ai exagéré ! Mais c'est parce que…

Hitomie : Oui ?

Van, boudant : J'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'ignore lorsque je chante.

Hitomie, hypocrite : Oh le pauvre petit bébé à sa maman…

Van, agacé : Ne te moque pas !

Hitomie : Bon, je reconnais que c'était gentil de vouloir me…distraire…

Van, suffisant : Ah tout de même !

Hitomie : Oh ça va la ramène pas trop non plus !

Van : Je veux que tu te fasses pardonné pour la gifle.

Hitomie, le singeant : Je veux…Tu penses jamais à ce que les autres veulent ?

Van, avec un air de petit garçon perdu : Ca m'a fait mal…

Hitomie :D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Van, séducteur : Un baiser…

Hitomie : T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre obsédé !

Van, fanfaronnant : Peut être mais t'as dit oui.

Hitomie, menaçante : Je te promet que je me vengerais !

Van, appréciateur : Oh…Une vraie tigresse, il ne te manque que le fouet…

Hitomie : Pervers !

Van : Oui…Alors ce baiser ?

Hitomie, capitulant : Très bien, approche.

Il l'enlace et se colle contre elle.

Hitomie, fronçant les sourcils : N'en profite pas trop quand même.

Van, faisant l'innocent : Moi ? Jamais je n'oserai…

Hitomie : Bah voyons !

Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, passe ses mains derrières sa nuque ferme les yeux et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, il les entrouvre et la jeune fille glisse sa langue dans sa bouche et taquine commence à jouer avec la sienne. Van sent un frisson de plaisir pur lui parcourir le corps, il la bascule sur le lit, et ils s'embrassent encore et encore, parcourant mutuellement leur corps de caresses.

Van, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille : J'ai envi de toi…

Hitomie, riant : Et moi…J'ai faim !

Van, entendant son ventre gargouillé : Casseuse d'ambiance !

Hitomie : Certainement pas !

Van : Puis-je espéré te voir préparé le repas ce soir ?

Hitomie, faussement hésitante : Je ne sais pas…

Van, suppliant : S'il te plaît… Je suis nul en cuisine !

Hitomie, rieuse : J'avais remarqué !

Van : Mais j'ai plein d'autre qualités !

Hitomie : C'est toi qui le dit !

Van, sourire éclatant : Je suis un merveilleux amant !

Hitomie : Si tu le dis…

Van, vexé : Qu'est ce que tu insinue là ?

Hitomie, s'enfuyant dans la cuisine : Rien du tout !

Van : Je me vengerais…Mais après le repas !

Hitomie : Tu es un estomac sur patte ! Tu ne pense qu'à manger et dormir !

Van, l'enlaçant par surprise : Et te faire l'amour…

Hitomie, surprise : Même pas en rêve !

Van : C'est ce qu'on verra…

Hitomie : Pizza ?

Van : Oui, si c'est toi le dessert.

Hitomie : Tu peu toujours courir…

Van, l'embrassant dans le coup : Mais j'aime courir après toi mon petit chat…

Hitomie : Je pense qu'elle est suffisamment réchauffée…Sert toi.

Van, lui faisant un clin d'œil : Délicieuse…Mais pas autant que toi.

Hitomie, soupirant : T'arrête jamais ?

Van, charmeur : Non ma belle, pas tant que je n'ai pas eut ce que je voulais, et c'est toi que je veux !

Hitomie : Une petite provinciale mal fagotée ?

Van, riant : Tout à fait surtout que dans cette tenue, tu es diablement excitante ! Aller, je suis gentil…Je fais la vaisselle !

Hitomie : Effectivement c'est gentil mais je sens que tu vas me demandé quelque chose en échange…

Van : Gagner ! On peut regarder le concert à la télé ?

Hitomie : Si tu veux, mais cette nuit je dors dans le lit !

Van : Ca me va !

Hitomie : Alors bonne nuit !

Van, étonné : Mais tu vas où ?

Hitomie : Dormir…

Van : Mais le concert ?

Hitomie : Ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! Amuse toi bien !

Van, mauvais perdant : Lâcheuse !

Hitomie, lui tirant la langue : Même pas vrai ! A demain !

Van, murmurant : Si tu croit que tu vas t'en tiré comme ça…

Il fait rapidement la vaisselle, laisse tomber le concert à la télé, il entre silencieusement dans la chambre, se déshabille et gardant juste un boxer noir il s'allonge à côté d'Hitomie déjà endormie et vêtue d'une chemise d'homme. Il lui embrasse la nuque, elle gémit doucement, il la caresse, elle se retourne l'embrasse passionnément puis se blotti contre lui, la tête sur son torse la demoiselle continue à dormir.

Van : T'es vraiment une drôle de fille tu sais ! Tu me plais de plus en plus.

Elle bouge légèrement, frôle une partie délicate de son anatomie qui s'éveil immédiatement.

Van, entrevoyant la poitrine de la jeune fille : La nuit va être longue…Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée finalement.

Au petit matin elle bouge, à moitié réveillé il l'embrasse sans se posé de question, ses mains s'aventurent sous la chemise d'Hitomie qui soupire de plaisir et se serre contre lui, elle frotte ses jambes contre les siennes, il gémit doucement et lui hôte son vêtement, il dépose des baiser sur chaque partie de son corps.

Hitomie, pleinement réveillée : Van ! ! !Arrête immédiatement !

Van, ouvrant les yeux : Bonjour ma belle !

Hitomie : Tu n'es qu'un sal type !

Van, soupirant : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Hitomie : Tu n'es qu'un sal pervers ! Tu devais dormir sur le canapé !

Van, fermant les yeux : J'ai jamais dis ça !

Hitomie : Mais…

Il lui tire sur le bras et elle tombe contre lui, il l'enlace et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Van : Je suis bien dans tes bras, laisse moi dormir encore un peut chaton, tu criera autant que tu voudras mais plus tard, et si c'est moi qui te fais crier se sera encore mieux…

Il l'embrasse encore, puis profitant de sa nudité il parcours son dos du bout de ses doigts la faisant gloussé.

Van, surpris : Quoi ?

Hitomie, se blottissant contre lui et posant sa tête au creux de son cou : Ca chatouille, mais ce n'est pas désagréable…

Van : Pour une fois…

Hitomie : Tais-toi…Moi aussi j'ai encore sommeil.

Van : Tu deviens exigeante mon petit chat.

Hitomie : Non, et m'appel pas comme ça…

Van, souriant : Comme tu voudras…bébé.

Hitomie : Ce que tu peut être agaçant !

Van : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Hitomie, baillant : Pas du tout.

Van, déçut : Tu ne m'aime pas du tout ?

Hitomie : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot, c'est pas parce que tu es agaçant que je t'aime.

Van : Idiot ? Sympa ! Attend qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu m'aimes ? Hitomie…Tu dors ? Bonne nuit mon ange.

Quelques heures plus tard pour la réveiller, il entreprend de découvrir son corps avec ses mains.

Hitomie, les yeux fermés : Arrête ça tout de suite espèce d'obsédé !

Van, faisant l'innocent : Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

Hitomie : Tu deviens menteur maintenant ?

Van : Pas du tout mon sucre d'orge, mais faut bien que tu te réveil…Alors je t'aide un peu.

Hitomie : Je pari que tu as faim ?

Van, lui déposant un bisou sur la joue : Un peu mais ça ne presse pas, c'est toi que j'ai envi de dévorer.

Hitomie, baillant : Charmant…

Van, étonné : Quoi pas de cri de protestation, pas d'insultes ?

Hitomie : Non.

Van, fanfaronnant : J'en déduis que tu es tombé sous mon charme.

Hitomie : Même pas en rêve, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est juste que t'es super comme oreiller.

Van, fronçant les sourcils : Comme oreiller ? ! Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? J'ai été élu le mec le plus sexy de l'année et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que je suis un super oreiller ?

Hitomie, moqueuse : Mais oui t'es mignon comme tout au réveil par contre qu'est ce t'es ronchon ! Mal dormi ?

Van, boudant : Oui.

Hitomie, moqueuse : Oh le pauvre petit poussin…T'as fait un mauvais rêve ? Tu veux me raconté ?

Van, contrarié : On t'a déjà dit que t'était chiante le matin ?

Hitomie : Oui.

Van, curieux : Qui ?

Hitomie : La personne qui partage mes nuits.

Van, rigolant : Bah voyons…Je vais te croire après ce que tu m'as dit sur ta mère…

Hitomie : Tu peux croire ce que tu veux.

Van : Ne me ment pas !

Hitomie : Mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux !

Van : Qui ?

Hitomie, moqueuse : Ma cousine, elle dort avec moi quand elle passe ses vacances à la maison.

Van : T'as voulut me faire tourner en bourrique !

Hitomie, riant : Oui et ça a très bien marché !

Van : C'est pas très gentil !

Hitomie : Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas être toujours une gentille petite fille…Ca serait ennuyant à la longue !

Van : Je ne m'ennui pas avec toi et toi ?

Hitomie : Oh…Tu es supportable il faut juste s'habitué, on finit par s'y faire.

Van, la chatouillant : Espèce de chipie !

Hitomie, morte de rire : Non arrête…

Van, ravi : Ah mademoiselle est chatouilleuse…Tu vas voir un peu ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de moi !

Hitomie, riant : Arrête…je n'en peux plus !

Il stoppe et se rend compte qu'elle se retrouve sous lui.

Van : AH ah… Voilà une position fort appréciable !

Hitomie, souriante : Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !

Van : Et oui.

Hitomie : Allez bouge de là !

Van : Hors de question, pour une fois que je te tiens…Je vais en profité !

Hitomie, menaçante : Van…

Van, embrassant ses épaules et la naissance de ses seins : Oui ?

Hitomie : Oh…

Van, satisfait : Je me disait aussi…Impossible de me résister !

Hitomie, exaspérée : C'est pas possible d'être aussi imbu de sa personne ! Ca gâche tout ! Allez laisse moi me lever !

Van, l'embrassant une dernière fois : Très bien, te voilà libre…Tu prépare le déjeuner ?

Hitomie, remettant sa chemise : Je te jure que je vais finir par t'étriper !

Van : Mais non voyons…Tu es ravissante… Sublimes tes jambes, exactement comme je les aime longues et fuselées…

Hitomie : Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de draguer.

Van, lui faisant un sourire dévastateur : Et non…

Hitomie : Je te préviens si je fais à manger…

Van, se levant tout sourire : Merci mon petit cœur !

Hitomie : Tu fais la vaisselle !

Van, soupirant : D'accord…

Traînant des pieds il l'accompagne dans la cuisine.

Van : Tu ne t'habille pas ?

Hitomie : Non j'ai trop faim pour attendre plus longtemps !

Van : Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de te réveiller !

Hitomie : N'abuse pas trop quand même.

Van : Tu sais que tu ai craquante quand tu fais la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle prépare leur omelette au jambon et champignon, il s'approche, l'entour de ses bras et lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, puis embrasse son coup.

Hitomie, soupirant : Tu es impossible…

Van : J'ai faim…de toi ma douce.

Hitomie : C'est cuit alors tu devras te contenter d'une omelette et de salade !

Ils s'installent et mangent en silence.

Van : Délicieux.

Hitomie : Merci…Pendant que tu fais la vaisselle je vais prendre ma douche.

Van : Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ? Je serais ravi de frotter ton jolie petit dos…

Hitomie : Non merci ça ira !

30 minutes plus tard Van qui a finit de faire la vaisselle entre dans la salle de bain pour trouver Hitomie plongée dans une baignoire pleine de mousse.

Van : Charmant spectacle.

Hitomie, les yeux fermé : Puis-je espéré être tranquille encore un peu ?

Van : Désolé ma belle…Mais je m'ennuis dés que tu es loin de moi !

Hitomie, soupirant : Bah voyons…

Van, se déshabillant : Tu vas bien me faire une petite place ?

Hitomie, mécontente : Ah non ! Tu attends ton tour ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

Van, soupirant de bien être : Je m'installe.

Hitomie, le regardant prendre place derrière elle : Avec moi ? Dans la baignoire ?

Van, la faisant basculer contre son torse et enlaçant sa taille : Oui…C'est agréable finalement.

Hitomie, surprise : Tu ne prends pas de bain ?

Van : Non, je préfère les douches c'est plus rapide mais avec toi je ne dis pas non pour un long bain…

Hitomie, rougissante : Hôte ta main !

Van : Désolé…

Hitomie : Ne mens pas, c'est écrit sur ton visage, tu es trop content de toi pour être désolé ! Pervers !

Van : Et oui…Mais c'est ta faute aussi, tu as si joli petit cul !

Hitomie : Tu deviens vulgaire.

Van, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe : Désolé mon petit cœur ce n'était pas voulut.

Hitomie : De toute façon à quoi d'autre devrai-je m'attendre avec un obsédé pareil !

Van, souriant : Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

Hitomie : Vivement demain !

Van, chagriné : Tu es vraiment pressée de me quitté ma douce ! Tu es vraiment terrible pour mon ego, tu n'es même pas un peu triste de me quitté après les bons moments que l'on vient de passer ensemble ?

Hitomie : Quels bons moments ? Tu veux juste me mettre dans ton lit.

Van, riant : C'est déjà fait.

Hitomie : Je voulait dire coucher avec moi…

Van : Je te l'ai dis je te trouve très appétissante !

Hitomie : Tu veux dire que t'as rien d'autre à te mettre sous la dents !

Van, offusqué : Voyons, Hitomie chérie, je ne suis pas comme ça !

Hitomie : Bah voyons !

Ils passent le reste de la journée à jouer au chat et à la souris, se provocant et se dérobant tour à tour, après un léger dîner ils se couchent.

Hitomie, méfiante : Je te préviens si tu essayes de profiter de la situation, je te castre !

Van : Promis ma belle je te tenterais rien et serais sage comme une image.

Hitomie : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire alors ?

Van : Ah c'est que tu commences à bien me connaître mon petit chat !

Hitomie : Oui.

Van, ouvrant ses bras : Allez viens prés de moi que je profite de ta présence pour notre dernière nuit.

Hitomie, se blottissant dans ses bras : Bonne nuit Van.

Van, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux : Bonne nuit ma belle…

Ils bougent beaucoup au cours de la nuit elle se retrouve allongée sur lui alors qu'il l'y maintient d'un bras posé contre sa taille, elle a comme à son habitude fini par s'endormir au creux de son coup et il sent son souffle contre sa peau. Il frôle sa joue du bout des doigts ce qui suffit à la réveiller.

Van, attendri : Bonjour mon petit chat…

Hitomie, pas encore réveillée : Bonjour…Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ton petit déjeuner ?

Van : Tu ferais une parfaite petite femme !

Hitomie, émergeant lentement : Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Van : S'en est un mon petit chat…

Voix d'homme, entrant : Van t'es là ? Oups désolé…Je t'attend dans le salon, faut qu'on parle !

Van : J'arrive tout de suite ! C'est Dryden, mon agent.

Hitomie : D'accord, je vais prendre une douche et je file.

Van : Prend ton temps…

Hitomie : D'accord.

Van rejoint Dryden dans le salon.

Van, se passant une main dans les cheveux : Salut Dryden !

Dryden, souriant : Salut Van ! Joli petit lot, et drôlement bien roulée !

Van, fronçant les sourcils : Pas touche c'est claire ! C'est pas ce genre de fille !

Dryden : T'en fais pas je vais pas marcher sur tes plates bandes ! Je t'ai cherché tout le week-end !

Van, agacé : Tu nous as enfermé ici, imbécile !

Dryden : Désolé, je pouvais pas deviné…Enfin t'as pas dut t'ennuyé non plus alors râle pas !

Van : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Dryden : Je t'ai décroché un bout d'essai pour la prochaine super production hollywoodienne !

Van, fou de joie : Mais c'est génial ! Depuis le temps que je veux faire du cinéma…

Dryden : Notre avion part dans une heure.

Van : Déjà ? Bon je me prépare.

Dryden : Ok je t'attend mais fais vite !

Van se précipite dans la salle de bain d'où sort Hitomie.

Hitomie : Tu semble content ?

Van : Oui, je m'envole pour Hollywood ! Je me lance dans le cinéma !

Hitomie, riant : Tu vas encore faire des ravages dans le cœurs des jeunes filles alors ?

Van : Oui ! Je me dépêche j'ai un avion dans une heure !

Hitomie, l'embrasse tendrement : Bonne chance, je suis certaine que tu vas réussir.

Van : Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que t'as confiance en moi ! Dis à Dryden que j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle s'habille et remet son uniforme puis retrouve Dryden dans le salon.

Dryden, étonné : Vous partez déjà ?

Hitomie : Oui, je dois rentré chez moi. Oh Van me charge de vous dire qu'il arrive tout de suite juste le temps de prendre sa douche.

Dryden, surpris : Vous ne l'attendez pas ?

Hitomie : Oh non, je ne veux pas le dérangé plus longtemps, il a déjà été bien gentil de me supporté ce week-end ! J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Dryden !

Dryden, éberlué : Euh moi aussi mademoiselle…

Hitomie, souriante : Hitomie ! Au revoir !

Dryden : Au revoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Van le rejoint.

Van, surpris : Où est Hitomie ? Tu ne lui as pas fais des avances j'espère ? Sinon je me vois au regret de te casser le nez !

Dryden : Euh non…

Van, ravi : Bien, elle doit être dans la chambre alors, elle est parfois timide…Hitomie ?

Dryden, hésitant : Euh…Elle est partie…

Van, abasourdis : QUOI ! ?

Dryden : Bah tu la retrouveras…

Van, se prenant la tête entre ses mains : Et comment ? Je ne connais même pas son nom de famille ! Je ne sais même pas de quelle ville elle vient, elle était juste en voyage scolaire…

Dryden : Tu sais ce qu'on dit une de perdue dix de retrouvées !

Van, secouant la tête : Non, ça ne s'applique pas avec Hitomie…Elle est particulière !

Dryden : Ressaisit toi mon vieux ! T'es quand même pas amoureux de cette fille ?

Van, ses larmes tombant sur le sol :…

Dryden : Pas possible, t'es amoureux…D'une gamine encore à l'école…

Van, furieux : Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Dryden : Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, qu'est ce qu'elle te fais de si génial au lit ?

Van, frappant Dryden : Parle d'elle avec respect ! Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, c'est une fille bien pas comme les autre que j'ai connu.

Dryden, la lèvre fendue : Je compatis Van, j'espère que tu la retrouveras…Faut y aller où on va rater l'avion.

Van, sans enthousiasme : Allons-y…


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps d'un week-end (suite)

Une année s'était écoulée...Et tant de chose avait changé.

Hitomie avait terminé le lycée et continuait à prendre des cours de dessin avec un professeur particulier, un peintre célèbre.

Celui-ci très enthousiasmé par les toiles de son élève lui propose de faire une exposition commune avec lui, en Italie à Venise,

Hitomie est très tentée cependant elle hésite sachant que ses parents seront contre ce projet.

Elle termine sa dernière toile lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de son atelier de peinture.

Homme, joviale: Bonjour! Comment va la femme de ma vie?

Hitomie, souriante: Très bien et toi, Allen?

Allen: Merveilleusement comme toujours lorsque je suis avec toi!! C'est magnifique ma chérie!

Hitomie, rougissante: Merci, je viens juste de finir.

Allen: Je me demande vraiment ou tu vas cherché toutes ses idées. C'est fabuleux, tu devrais accepter de faire cette exposition,

Hitomie, soupirant: J'en ai très envie, mais tu sais bien que mes parents ne seront pas d'accord pour que je parte seule à Venise.

Allen, agacé: Tu es majeure ma chérie, tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix.

Hitomie: Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec mes parents pour ça!

Allen: Tu es trop gentille, il ne te méritent pas. J'ai une idée, et si je t'accompagnais?

Hitomie, émue: Tu ferais ça?

Allen: Bien sur! Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour faire plaisir à ma princesse!

Hitomie, lui saute au coup pour l'embrasser: Oh merci Allen!! Je t'aime tellement!

Une année s'était écoulée...Et tant de chose avait changé.

Van avait tourné son premier film qui s'est révélé être un succès, il vient de sortir un nouvel album qui cartonne.

Cependant le jeune homme volage s'est transformé en jeune homme mélancolique qui joue un rôle pour ne pas décevoir ses fans.

Dryden: Salut Van! Ca va?

Van: Salut! Ca va et toi?

Dryden, souriant: Bien ! J'ai une surprise pour toi!

Van, méfiant: En quel honneur?

Dryden: Le film a été un succés, l'album un triomphe alors je me suis dit que tu méritais bien des vacances. Voilà ton billet d'avion, fait tes valises tu part pour Venise.

Van, soupirant: Que dois-je faire là-bas?

Dryden, levant les yeux au ciel: Tout ce que tu veux, ton unique obligation est d'allé à une exposition de peinture,

Van, curieux: Qu'est ce que tu manigances?

Dryden: Moi? Rien du tout! Je t'ai juste préparé une belle surprise!

Van, à moitiè convaincu: puisque tu le dis, donne moi les billets je vais faire mes valises!

Exposition de peinture, Venise,

Van, admirant les tableaux: C'est incroyable!

Homme, satisfait: Je suis du même avis que vous, on a l'impression d'être aspiré dans la toile.

Van, surpris: C'est exactement ce que je ressent.

Homme, souriant: Enchanté de vous rencontrer M. Fanel! Je me présente Allen Schezar. La toile que vous admirez est l'œuvre de ma fiancée,

Van: Ravi de faire votre connaissance, toutes mes félicitations à votre fiancée. Ces toiles sont magnifiques.

Allen: Merci pour elle. Attendez je le vois qui arrive, vous pourrez la complimenter vous même, ça lui fera plaisir! Hitomie chérie, tu peux venir s'il te plaît! Tu ne devinera jamais qui était en train d'admiré tes toiles! Tu as un admirateur célébre!

Hitomie, riant: Allen! Tu exagères, comme toujours!

Allen, fier: Mais non, pas du tout! Chérie laisse moi te présenter...

Hitomie, surprise: Van...

Van, estomaqué: Hito...mie...

Allen, surpris: Je vois que vous vous connaissez, je me demande bien comment vous avez bien put vous rencontré?

Hitomie, tendrement: Je t'en ai parlé mais tu as dut oublier, ce n'est pas grave.

Allen, semblant se souvenir: Oh oui, je vois... je vous laisse ma sœur vient d'arriver.

Hitomie, confiante: A plus tard alors...

Van, hypnotisé par Hitomie: Je suis heureux de te revoir Hitomie.

Hitomie, étonnée: Moi aussi Van. Félicitation pour ton film, c'est un sucés, tu joue vraiment très bien.

Van, la dévorant du regard: Merci, tes tableaux sont fantastiques.

Hitomie, rougissante: Merci, je me suis beaucoup améliorée surtout grâce aux cours particuliers que m'offre Allen, mes parents étaient contre mais il a passé outre, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu exposer aujourd'hui.

Van: Tu semble heureuse, plus épanouie.

Hitomie: Je le suis, je fais ce que j'aime et celui que j'aime me soutient.

Van, crispé: C'est bien, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais fiancée...

Hitomie: Je ne l'étais pas lors de notre rencontre.

Van, curieux: Alors c'est le grand amour? Le mariage est prévu pour quand?

Hitomie, surprise: Bientôt.

Van, insistant: Tu l'aimes?

Hitomie, partant : Ca ne te regarde pas!

A suivre...


End file.
